Reclaming the Dagger
by crescentgaia
Summary: The team decides to get something that is very much theirs.  And then there's Sterling.      A/N: Don't own Leverage, SPN, or their characters.  Spoilers for the Rashomon Job episode.  These are all 100 word chapters - short, sweet, and to the point.
1. Instability

"Get off of me," Eliot said as the security guard threw him out into the street. He walked over to the other three, only Hardison looking amused. "Shut up."

"Did none of you get in?" Nate asked as he walked up with a long tube in his hand.

"What do you think?" Eliot asked.

"You never learn, do you?" Nate asked.

"What's the plan?" Parker asked, a gleam of hope in her eye.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Nate asked with a grin as he motioned everyone back to the van to put the plan into motion.


	2. Excitement

Parker was giddy. She was on the roof of the museum building after jumping from another roof to that one. This was getting the item that everyone had been after before. She would be the first one in and possibly the first one to hold the elusive dagger. She waited for the go from Nate before opening the grate, anchoring herself, and lowering herself into the building.

Sophie, on the other hand, was getting her excitement in dressing in a nice suit for her security guard cover. With everything in place, she walked into the building through the employees' door.


	3. Crowding

"I should be the one going in," Eliot said.

"They know your face," Nate pointed out. "Sophie has more than enough knowledge to be a security guard."

"The walls feel like they're closing in," Eliot said.

"Breathe through your nose," Hardison said.

"If there wasn't a smell, I would," Eliot retorted.

"There isn't a smell," Hardison said back.

Nate raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Sophie?" He asked through the earpiece.

"I'm in," Sophie said.

"Me too," Parker said.

"Eliot, you're up," Nate said. He noted the grin as Eliot went to go be the distraction and bait.


	4. Enjoyment

"Parker, you're clear," Sophie said through the ear piece. It had been two hours, but they were ready. She knew that Parker was waiting above her.

Parker handed down the air vent cover to Sophie before climbing down. She took the keys from Sophie. She waited for the go from Hardison before moving across the room. She unlocked the door to the case, taking the dagger. She grinned as she closed the case again and made her way back over to Sophie. Sophie handed the air vent back over to Parker and both left the building in their own way.


	5. Stability

"We did it!" Parker said happily as they were back at the bar. Nate grinned as he poured drinks for everyone.

"This was fun," Hardison said with a grin. "What are we going to do now?"

"Keep it," Nate replied. "We need to wait about year, maybe two. That way, both IYS and anybody else will think the trail is cold."

"So who gets to keep it?" Parker asked.

"All of us," Nate replied. "At night, it goes under Eliot's bed."

"A safe place," Parker said with a grin as they all drank in celebration of a job well done.


	6. As Dark As Sin

"And you've run the tapes?" The detective asked, not paying attention to Sterling behind him.

"There's nothing showing the dagger going missing," the guard replied. "At least, not on the video tapes, sir.

"They're too good for that," Sterling said as he got up from looking at the case. "Look at the employees in last night and see if any of the pictures pan out. But yes, the dagger is stolen and this time, it's actually stolen."

"What do you mean?" The detective asked as he looked at Sterling.

"Long story," Sterling replied. "But I know where Nathan Ford is."


	7. Fantasy

"Hello Sophie," a voice said from behind her as she was walking towards the team's building.

Sophie turned, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"Nathan Ford," Sterling replied.

"No," Sophie replied.

Sterling moved closer to Sophie. "I can smell where the angel is, sister dear. Why change sides now?"

"For something that you could never understand, brother," Sophie said with a glare.

"Does he know then?" Sterling asked.

"Leave us alone," Sophie simply said.

"This spot, the dagger, and by tonight at midnight. Or I blow your cover," Crowley said as he turned on his heel and walked away.


	8. Debt

Sophie walked over to Eliot, whispering in his ear "I need the dagger."

"Why?" Eliot asked her quietly as the both of them watched the other three play on the Wii.

"Crowley," Sophie replied quietly. "Also known as Sterling."

Eliot growled quietly. "Why?"

"For Nate," Sophie replied in the same quiet tones. "Even though he doesn't know his true power yet."

Eliot nodded a yes and got up, motioning for Sophie to follow. Eliot had left Hell with Sophie and he wasn't about to question her now. He gave the dagger to her before going back to where he was.


	9. Good Knight

Sophie looked around the alley, waiting for Crowley. She was on time and she didn't like the wait. "Damnit."

"Damn what?" Nate asked as he came out of a shadow.

"I need to give it back," Sophie said. "Nate behind you!"

Crowley hit Nate in the back of the head, smiling as he went down. "Always wanted to do that. The dagger."

Sophie threw the dagger at Crowley. "Eliot!"

Eliot appeared out of thin air as he heard Sophie's call. The two of them took hold of Nate, shifting back into the apartment and laying Nate down on the couch.


	10. Broken Clock

"You think he's going to be alright?" Eliot asked.

"Yes," Sophie replied. She smiled as she saw Nate's eyes open. "Hi."

"I remember your name," Nate whispers as he touched Sophie's cheek. "What happened?"

"Crowley hit you hard," she whispered. "We lost the dagger."

"I really don't care right now," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered as she took his hand. "Nate – "

"I'm not going back, Bettina," he said before she could voice the question. "Besides, we have the kids now."

"I'm just glad you remember," Elisheba whispered as she kept close to him, keeping an eye on his healing.


	11. Crossroads

Nate looked up as he felt Castiel come in. It had been about a week since he remembered that he was an angel. "Cas," he said quietly.

"Nathan," Cas replied, going with the human name. "Are you coming home?"

"Have you given up your love for humans?" Nate asked with a grin.

Cas chuckled. "How are you?"

"Better," Nate said. "I'm staying for her."

"I know," Cas replied. "I know what it's like to love someone who is damned."

"Thanks," Nate said. "Give my best to everyone and to Father."

"Will do," Cas said with a nod and disappeared again.


	12. Jumping Off

Cas reappeared in Heaven. He walked over to Raphael and waited for attention.

"What, Castiel?" Raphael asked.

"I found him," Castiel replied.

"And?" Raphael asked.

"He's not coming home," Castiel replied.

"He remembers?" Raphael asked.

"Yes sir," Castiel said.

"How is Dean?" Raphael asked, knowing Cas took a quick detour.

"Alive," Castiel replied. "He'll be fine."

"You don't have any more duties is what I'm saying if you want to go back," Raphael said. He didn't need to even look at where Castiel was to know that the angel went to go speak to the human he had feelings for.


End file.
